


Gadreel x Deaf! reader " Love is in the actions" one-shot

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Reader, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You where a deaf hunter, after a case and getting to know the Boys. You move in with them. a few years later you met Gadreel who comes and stays at the bunker so the boys and Cas can keep an eye on him. While the others are staying away from the angel, you whoever, decide to invite him to tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gadreel x Deaf! reader " Love is in the actions" one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @ niniel3nenya for the request! I loved the idea of a Deaf reader insert! I did my best with trying to write from a deaf person point of view, so forgive me if I failed. I hope you enjoy this!

You were special; you had helped Sam and Dean on cases. The first time they had met you, you where working in a group for people with disabilities. The boys were there because people kept vanishing out of nowhere, yet seemed to be everywhere else at once. You then helped them find out it was a shape shifter. The thing that made you special was that you are a deaf hunter. Though you could not hear, that helped you be able to train and focus yourself on your other skills, making you a very strong and skilled hunter. One thing lead to another over the years you knew the boys, they then asked you to live with them because they knew you could help them; so you did.  
Ever since Gadreel came back, he had been doing his best to help Team Free Will. Though it took a while to gain their trust, they now let him stay in the bunker with you and the rest of the boys. They boys had learned how to do sign language to talk to you, once Gadreel joined your team, he was surprised to find out that you were deaf hunter, in fact he thought that even though his father might had given you one bad thing, he was very much proud that a human like you could become stronger because of it. You were very kind to him, for as the rest of the team was still warming up to him, you could care less. You walked over to him, having only been here for about two days, no one had spoken much to him. You didn’t know if he knew sign language but you took a shot.

“ Would you care for some tea, Gadreel?” you signed 

He tilted his head, trying his best to figure out what you just had said; he tilted his head and spoke slowly.

“ I am sorry, I do not understand.”

You watched his lips move as you read them. At the same time you had felt your cheeks get slightly warm, for after you had quickly figured out what he had said. You had caught yourself staring at his soft, pink, beautiful lips. You went to turn around and move to the bunkers kitchen when Gadreel had gotten up, grabbed your shoulder gently and placed his fingers to your forehead. You jumped slightly but a moment later he had started to sign to you. 

“ I now can sign, I used your memories and so forth to quickly learn. I hope that is ok? I am also sorry that I scared you.”

You smiled then shook your head as you started to sign back, smiling softly, looking up and into his stunning eyes.

“ Not a problem, and it’s ok. Now, would you care for some tea?”

“ Yes, please.”

You had moved to the kitchen where Gadreel had helped fix up some tea for the both of you. Once the tea was ready, you had sat down from across each other at the kitchen table. This was where you two had spent about three hours just talking about many different things, about his past and yours, about what it was like to be a deaf hunter and more. As the two of you got lost in your own little world, Dean had walked by and noticed how you and Gadreel had been talking. He raised a brow for he was still trying to get himself to trust the angel. He then quietly called Sam and Cas over, tilting his head towards the kitchen door. The three of them did their best to try and peak into the kitchen without being seen. They watched as the two of you signed back and forth, not looking away from one another’s eyes. The three of them shared a look then moved away from the door. Sam rubbed the back of his head as he whispered to Dean and Cas. 

“ Maybe we should put more trust in him, for if ( Y/N) can talk to him like he was one of us. I think we should give him a chance.”

“ Are you crazy Sam? He worked for M-“

“ Sam is right, Dean. I think we should give him a better chance, he did help us a lot when he could have said no.” Cas said as he looked over at Dean.

“ Ugh, fine.”

After the two of you had finished your teatime, Gadreel offered and then helped clean the teacups and teapot. You had let him finish drying off the pot when he insisted that and stated “ a lady as kind as your self should go relax. For you are kind enough to have spent all this time already with a fallen angel.” You replayed those words in your head as a blush crept across your cheeks. You had been kind of dancing down the hallway, to which Sam had caught a glimpse of when you passed by his bedroom door.  
Sam had raised his brow, for you were already a type of “ happy-go-lucky” person, but for you to be dancing down the hallway? Something was up. The next couple of days where the same for you and Gadreel, you would make tea together then spend another few hours just talking about whatever was on your minds. Each time your teatime would end, you both would come out a bit rosy cheeked, smiling and almost skip down the hallways of the bunker. The rest of the boys had noticed this, for it had been now going on for about four weeks. Gadreel checked the time; he smiled for it was time for you and him to have your tea together. As he made his way to the kitchen, he frowned slightly then raised his brow as he saw Sam sitting where you were suppose to be. 

“ Where is-“

“ She is out with Dean, I think me and you need to have a talk.”

“ If you say so, Sam.”

Gadreel pulled up a chair and sat across from Sam. Sam sighed then couldn’t help but smile as he spoke and gently tapped his index figure on the rim of his coffee cup.

“ Me, Dean and Cas have noticed you have been spending a lot of time with (Y/N). Not only that but we think something is going on with you two.”

Gadreel blinked slowly but had gotten the wrong idea.

“ I assure you, I am doing nothing but trying to make a friend here and earn all of your guy’s trusts. If you think I am trying to do anything related back to Met-“

“ No! No, that is not what I mean Gadreel. I am talking about how you two have been acting around each other.”

“ What do you mean, Sam?”

“ I think you and (Y/N) have a bit of chemistry together.” 

Sam said with a bit of a smirk as he lifted the coffee to his lips and took a sip.

“ I don’t understand, we have not been messing with any chemicals of sorts together.”

“ Gadreel, it’s a saying!”

He set his cup down, as he couldn’t help but smile even wider, and then shook his head.

“ In other words, do you have a crush on her or not?”

Gadreel blinked slowly, his mouth slowly opening and closing his mouth. He was doing his best trying to find the right words to say. He then casted his eyes down as he spoke, fiddling with his thumbs.

“ I do, but it is not just this so called “ crush”. She looks at me like I am not a fallen angel but I am just like her. That when I look at her, I see the stars in her stunning eyes, the color of the sunset on her cheeks when she blushes or gets passionate about something. The way she smiles could light up all of heaven. She makes me feel all these things that I have not felt since my father had made the world. For she may not be able to hear these words I wish to speak to her, she is the world to me. For are unspoken words, lead us to have are actions mean more.” 

He looked up to see Sam had finish signing what he had just said. His eyes went wide as he quickly turned around to see you standing there. Gadreel stood up as you where blushing but had happy tears running down your face. You signed as you wiped the tears from your eyes.

“ Do you really mean all of that?”

“ Of course I do, and more. You are the only human I have known to make me feel like I could be loved ever again.”

“ Oh Gadreel, I feel the same for you! Come here.”

Gadreel moved closer, and you leaned up, cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a sweet kiss. For it had seemed that god himself had made your lips perfect for one another’s. Dean and Cas had been standing there as well, once the two of you broke apart your kiss, all three of them did the sign for clapping and congratulated you both. For love is not only about words, but actions as well.


End file.
